In general, a vibrating mirror element including a driving portion is known. Such a vibrating mirror element is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2009-169290 and 2007-188073, for example.
In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-169290, there is disclosed an optical deflector including a pair of driving portions arranged along a direction X, a mirror portion arranged to be held between this pair of driving portions in the direction X and rotated by the pair of driving portions, and a support portion arranged to surround the pair of driving portions and the mirror portion along the direction X and a direction Y (direction orthogonal to the direction X in the same plane). First end portions of this pair of driving portions are connected with the mirror portion on a first side of the direction X and a second side thereof, respectively. Second end portions of the pair of driving portions are fixed by the support portion located on sides opposite to the mirror portion in the direction X. The pair of driving portions are arranged such that a plurality of piezoelectric actuators extending in the direction Y are arranged in the direction X, and the plurality of piezoelectric actuators are continuously connected in a state where end portions of the plurality of piezoelectric actuators are bent. The first end portions of the pair of driving portions of this optical deflector are connected with the mirror portion on corners of the mirror portion on a first side of the direction Y while the second end portions of the pair of driving portions are connected with the support portion on corners of the support portion on the first side of the direction Y.
In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-188073, there is disclosed a two-axis micro scanner including a horizontal driving portion, a pair of first cantilevers arranged on a first side of the horizontal driving portion in a direction X and extending in the direction X, a pair of second cantilevers arranged on a second side of the horizontal driving portion in the direction X and extending in the direction X, a pair of first connectors connecting each of the pair of first cantilevers and the horizontal driving portion, a pair of second connectors connecting each of the pair of second cantilevers and the horizontal driving portion, and a frame arranged to surround the aforementioned all components along the direction X and a direction Y. The pair of first cantilevers and the pair of second cantilevers of this two-axis micro scanner are fixed to the frame on sides opposite to the first connectors and the second connectors, respectively, in the direction X. One of the pair of first cantilevers and one of the pair of second cantilevers are arranged on a first straight line extending in the direction X while the other of the pair of first cantilevers and the other of the pair of second cantilevers are arranged on a second straight line extending in the direction X.